La Reunion Familiar
by rey kon
Summary: Holt y Heath deben pasar el fin de semana con su familia en la reunion anual, ambos llevan a sus guapas chicas esperando levantar envidias en sus primos, pero sus tios los obligan a participar en las competencias en donde se demostrara que tan unidos son en realidad
1. Chapter 1

Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, aunque en ocasiones nos hemos peleado, es como tener un hermano pequeño en casa, vivimos cerca uno del otro y nuestras familias siempre estan juntas, se que cuento con el como mi complice, mi amigo, mi primo pero mas que nada, como un hermano

Hola! Soy Holt de nuevo por aqui y me toco relatar esta historia

Heath y yo somos en cierta forma parecidos y a la vez diferentes, Como Jackson, tenemos muchas diferencias, como Holt, solemos divertirnos mucho. Este fin de semana, era la reunion anual de nuestra familia, mi padre era hermano de la mama de Heath y por consiguiente, estabamos destinados a estar 2 dias con nuestros parientes, encerrados en unas cabañas afuera de la ciudad, siempre lo hacian por ser el cumpleaños de nuestra tatarabuela, una santa señora que creo yo, estaba ya embalsamada porque jamas la habia visto moverse o hablar, creo que mis parientes la tenian de reliquia para tener un motivo de reunion familiar, el caso era, que teniamos que ir y yo le pedi a mis padres llevar a Frankie y Heath hizo lo mismo con su mama para poder invitar a Abbey, los padres de mi primo se habian separado hace años mas el tenia una relacion cordial con su progenitor y solia quedarse en ocasiones en su casa, mas siempre era mi tia, la que lo mandaba y esta vez, autorizo que su chica fuera siempre y cuando fuera también la mia y asi ambas se cuidaban mutuamente, ellas estaban felices con ir a nuestra reunión familiar, por su parte, Clawd iba a acompañar a Gil a una competencia en el condado vecino de nuestra ciudad mientras que su novia y Lala iban de compras con las madres de ambas, Clawdeen y Cleo, tenían también planes ese fin de semana, Jack, el novio de la madre de Deuce, organizaba una gran parrillada para sus socios en la casa de los Gorgon, cosa que no agradaba para nada a mi amigo, pero su madre técnicamente, le importaba poco su opinión, y Thad iba a estar con nuestro jefe por cualquier cosa que se le presentara, en total, íbamos a estar todos separados, cosa que nos nos agradaba mucho, mis amigos y yo nos gusta estar juntos mas por este fin de semana iba ser técnicamente imposible reunirnos, mi novia estaba ya ayudando a mi madre a meter las cosas que nos llevaríamos a la reunión, y yo cargaba lo mas pesado junto con mi padre, mi primo y su madre apeaban su auto con Abbey ya en la parte trasera, mi tia salía preguntando:

-nos vamos ya?

-estamos listos-indicaba mi padre-tu cuñada te necesita adentro

-tu esposa no sabe dar un paso sin mi-bufaba la madre de Heath, paso por mi lado pellizcando mi mejilla, yo sonreí, siempre hacia lo mismo y entro a mi casa

Frankie saludaba a Abbey mientras Heath se acercaba a mi

-preparado para soportar a los primos?-le pregunte

-desde ayer estoy mentalizado, men! Por eso quería llevar a Abbey, el año pasado no dejaban de decirme marica! Ahora a ver que pero le ponen a mi rusa

-pense que querrrias que fuerrra parrra que estuvierrramos juntos!-reclamaba su chica acercándose

-tambien!-sonreia mi primo abrazándola-pero quiero presumir que forro de nena traigo!

-errres un tonto-contestaba su novia sonrojándose a mil

-bien chicos, vámonos!-anunciaba mi padre feliz

Frankie tomo mi mano y nos subimos a la camioneta de papá, deseando ya llegar a la cabaña y honestamente, yo también quería que toda mi familia viera, la bella chica que tenia por novia.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Gorgon, mi amigo estaba en su cama de bastante mal humor, habia preferido quedarse ahi que ver el movimiento que habia en su casa por la fiesta de Jack, su novia entraba a su habitación, con un precioso y vaporoso vestido corto que hacia realzar sus encantos

-no piensas bajar?-preguntaba alzando una ceja en actitud molesta

El le miro y suspiro

-no creo que Maddie necesite ayuda-

Cleo se acercaba lentamente

-pero yo quiero que estes conmigo

Mi amigo tomo a su chica de la mano y la llevo junto a el al lecho

-mejor quédate a mi lado-le pidió besando su frente y abrazándola-hola hermosa, quien te trajo?

Ella sonriendo se dejaba envolver

-Manu...lo sabes...tu madre luce feliz-comento

-ya se

-que eso no basta Deucey?

-Cleo…

-amor..

-si basta pero…no me gusta

Su chica se incorporo lentamente y le miro fijamente

-no quiero verte discutiendo o alejado de Maddie…ella solo desea …tener un hombre que la ame y la comprendo…Deucey…quisiera que hicieras el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con Jack…por mi

Mi amigo le miraba no muy convencido, suspiraba contrariado diciendo:

-esta bien

Su chica sonrio

-en serio?

-amor...por ti haría lo que fuera

-bajaras a la comida?

-si

-no pelearas?

-no

-seras cordial con Jack?

-lo prometo- dijo cansado el griego

Su chica le beso intensamente abrazandolo con fuerza

-ese es mi niño!

-pero no me pidas que lo acepte al 100% aun, no se...es dificil

-esto es por Poseidon?-pregunto su chica

-no...el es un imbecil, tampoco lo quiero cerca de Maddie...

-se que tu madre sabra cuidarse de ambos, si algo tiene es que creo no necesita a nadie que la defienda mas si necesita saber que su hijo aun la quiere

-eso...no va a cambiar

-entonces ven y baja conmigo-le pidió su chica tomándolo de la mano

-esta bien

-buen bebe-dijo coqueta llevándolo fuera de la habitación

Mientras tanto, nosotros íbamos en la carretera bastante aburridos, Frankie y yo nos intercalábamos canciones en el ipod porque de no ser asi, nos hubiéramos suicidado de lo largo del camino, la madre de Heath sin embargo se había adueñado de stereo del auto e iba cantando feliz por todo el camino, mientras Heath y Abbey se veian con horror

-ma! –pedia mi primo- silbala en ingles por fas!

-aaah que amargado-se quejaba mi tia- es una canción linda, no lo crees Abbey?

-clarrro señorrra- sonreía la rusa siguiéndole la corriente a su suegra

-si vuelvo a oir otra canción mas de Luis Miguel, te juro madre que me lanzo al primer barranco que pasemos!

-aaah que amargado eres! Porque no ves con romanticismo la vida

-claro que soy romantico, con canciones nuevas! No de un ruco de 40 años-

Mi tia le miro molesta

-yo tengo 40!

-pero bien vividos-le sonrio Heath

Abbey simplemente se reia de la manera en que su novio siempre salia avante de los problemas con su madre

-espero que este año no peleen con sus primos y compitan de manera divertida

-competir?-pregunto la rusa

-si, mis tios siempre nos ponen competencias a los sobrinos,ya sabes para divertirse haciendonos pelear, este año no participare

-porrrque no?-pregunto su novia

-porque el año pasado Jackson y yo hicimos pareja pero como era tan loooser, fingi que me lastime y la ultima prueba no la realice, me evite el oso

-eso fue malo!

-fue inteligente,nena!

-pobrrre Jackson, perrro este año irrra Holt, es distinto

-neee,paso, prefiero mantenerme alejado de eso

-me gustaría que ambos pudieran participar, son los mas guapos de la familia

-ecuanime,madre, ecuánime!-bromeaba Heath-pero aunque me eches todas las flores del mundo, No participo-

-eres tan necio! Anda, pon el otro cd de el trio "Los Panchos"

-ay no que oso!-decia mi primo horrorizado-maaaa! Que Abbey viene aquí, no la obligues a oir tu música arcaica

-es música de amor!

-de amor de hace mil años! Me niego a hacerlo, mejor pongo el radio!

-sabes Abbey-dijo mi tia mirando por el retrovisor-cuando Heath estaba pequeño y era mi cumpleaños, tomaba su guitarra de juguete y me cantaba esas mismas canciones

-Madre!-dijo mi primo asustado-no digas eso!por favor, ok ok, te pondré tus cd´s que quieras!

Mi tia simplemente le guiñaba un ojo a la chica quien sonreía al ver como su suegra controlaba a su pequeño niño.

Mientras tanto en la mansion Gorgon, Deuce bajaba con su novia de la habitacion, Jack se dirigia hacia el balcon con un mandil de Chef sonriendoles a ambos

-me alegra tanto que bajaras!-dijo cortes al chico

Este hizo mueca molesta y su novia lo abrazo con fuerza como diciendole "me lo prometiste"

-si...bueno...es mi casa-contesto con sarcasmo

-es el lugar ideal para pasar un buen fin de semana, no te parece?

-debatible-le regreso

Maddie salia en ese momento de su oficina

-Jack...te dije que no era necesario que tu te encargaras de nada, hay gente que hara todo

-si vengo a dar molestias a tu casa, querida,justo es que sea yo quien me encargue de toda la fiesta

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo-contestaba El griego de mala manera

Maddie le miro furiosa, Jack sonrio

-y estoy consiente de ello, ire al balcon por si me necesitas, señorita De Nile,me acompañaria?

Antes de que Cleo contestara, Deuce la jalo hacia si de manera posesiva en un claro "ella no ira a ningun lado"

-ya conoces al obsesivo de mi hijo Jack, desconfia de toda la raza masculina-

-tu hijo me ama Maddie, por eso me protege-le respondio con vanidad la preciosa chica

-todo caballero protege a su dama-sonrio Jack- hago lo mismo con su madre

Y el hombre le regalo un beso a Maddie en la mejilla que no le cayo muy en gracia a su hijo, retirandose y dejando a la familia sola

- δεν μπορεί κανείς να ισχυριστεί αργότερα ότι έχετε εκπαιδεύσει καλά? (no puedes por una tarde, pretender que te eduque bien?)-reclamo la señora

-ay por favor! No hables en griego que me pierdo en la traduccion! Si ya eres mas americana que un M&m´s!-le solto Cleo con ironia

-y a ti ya se te pego el sarcasmo de mi hijo!

-por obvias razones-le respondio Cleo besando a su novio bastante intensamente

-hey!-les grito celosa

-ah vamos Maddie, asi es como se besa a una mujer, no como niñitos de primaria-contesto Deuce sonriendo

-a veces pienso que eres demasiado odioso, ahora, hazme un favor y prepara la ensalada

-yo porque?-pregunto mi amigo de malas

-porque YO te lo pido, que no es suficiente?

El griego bufo llevandose a su novia con el

-tu madre es toda una joya!-sonreia Cleo

-ja! Que si no-

**Hola a todos, aquí volviendo ya después de dos semanas sin publicar nada**

**Espero les este gustando este fic, que los guapos chicos Heath y Holt se dedicaran a entretenernos con sus aventuras**

**En ultimas fechas, he recibido infinidad de insultos a mi persona, a mi chico, a mi grupo de RP pero sobre todo, que la gente toma mis fotos de mi Facebook personal y de mis portadas, incluso me han puesto apodos y han denigrado mis historias sin saber exactamente el motivo de este ataque**

**Personas que leen mis fanfics ponen en comentarios que no les gustan , insultan a mis personajes y todo esto solo me hace tomar decisiones de no querer escribir mas ya que tal parece, que nada de lo que hago les parece y eso me decepciona de sobre manera**

**Lo consulte con mi madre, mi novio, mis amigos y había tomado la decisión de dejar de escribir ya, mas mi sensei, hablo conmigo y dijo:**

**Si esa persona se toma el tiempo para perseguirte y molestarte, es que es tan grande su envidia que no puede vivir en un mundo en donde tu, brilles mas que ella, si dejas de escribir, le daras lo que desea, si haces lo contrario, solo le demostraras….que eres mejor que ella…**

**Es por eso que decidi volver, prometi 3 fics mas para este cierre de ciclo, y la 4 temporada esta ya esperando salida**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejan un comentario amable**

**Gracias a aquellos que me critican puesto que asi solo deseo superarme**

**Pero sobre todo, gracias a los que me odian**

**Porque por ellos..**

**Ahora soy mas fuerte**

**He vuelto…**

**Y he vuelto para quedarme**

**Y esto va para ti que solo estas siguiéndome para molestarme:**

**Superame….si es que puedes…**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Nosotros llegabamos al fin al lugar de la reunion, ya varios autos estaban ahi aparcados, mi padre estaciono entre una suburban de mi tio y la cherokee de mi tia,bajamos estirandonos, tome a mi chica de la mano y ella miro el lugar

-es hermoso Holt!

-ay nena,tu todo lo ves lindo-le sonrei-yo solo veo el mismo lugar aburrido que he venido desde que recuerdo

Mis padres saludaban con algarabia a cuanto pariente encontraban, en una manta familia! Reunion 2013, una prima loca nos entrego camisetas a mi chica y a mi,Frankie como siempre agradecio con su hermosa sonrisa

-no te la pongas si no quieres-le dije apenado del tonto diseño de maripositas que tenia

-bromeas? Esta preciosa-y se la colocaba orgullosa-algun dia sere parte de la familia o no?

Yo sonrei besandola con ternura,mi chica es un gran regalo para mi

-por supuesto-le dije feliz acariciandola cuando Heath y Abbey se acercaron a nosotros alegando por la camiseta

-que te cuesta darme la azul?

-Heath, no seas bebe, tu prrrima me dio esta playerrra a mi, quedate con la lila-

-pero se ve bien gay!

-no la cambiarrre! Es mia y la pienso guarrrdar de rrecuerdo

-de cuando veniste a esta cosa?

-bueno, la quierrro prrresumirrr a tus hijos cuando vengan con nosotrrros

Heath sonrio y abrazo a su novia

-eres un encanto nena!

-listo para dos dias de competencia?-les interrumpi

-no pienso participar

-ok, yo tampoco-respondi-vamos a mantenernos asi, si respondemos lo mismo no pueden obligarnos

-ya estas!-me contesto Heath-solo quiero pasar un buen fin de semana con mi Abbey

-chicos!-llego mi padre-ayuden a desempacar, les toco la cabaña 5 a sus chicas junto con sus primas, Lore Y Dana

-las cotorras!-respondimos mi primo y yo a coro

-ah vamos!-dijo Frankie- las chicas sabemos pasar las noches hablando, seran agradables

-Frankie,baby-sonrei yo sacando su maleta- ni idea tienes de lo pericas que son! Son como 4 Draculauras en una sola y ellas, son 2!

-en serrrio?-pregunto Abbey preocupada mientras Frankie la codeaba

-descuida, la pasaremos bien

A veces si pienso que a mi novia la hicieron como la formula de las chicas superpoderosas: azucar, flores y muchos colores jejejeje

Deuce mientras tanto,preparaba la ensalada para la fiesta, en 3 grandes bowls, mi amigo cocina fantastico,y a su mama le encantaba presumirlo frente a sus amigas cosa que Deuce odiaba, a su chica la habia sentado arriba de la barra del lugar, a Cleo no se le daba cocinar ni un triste tomate con sal, asi que aprovechaba y mientras su novio preparaba todo, ella degustaba

-te quedo increible-decia feliz comiendo-amo el aderezo que preparas!

-sabes preciosa,no me estas ayudando-sonreia mi amigo-jamas voy a acabar si tu te comes todo

-lo lamento!es que sabes que me encanta lo que preparas!-

El griego le regalaba un beso a su chica mientras ella le abrazaba con ternura

-te amo-le decia

-yo tambien te amo,pero,porque no esperaste que fuera por ti?no me quejo de que estes aqui bebe pero me parecio raro que tu padre te deje estar en mi casa tanto tiempo

-porque Maddie me pidio venir temprano, sabia que no ibas a bajar si no era conmigo, conoce mi poder de persuacion asi que aproveche que mis papas salieron y le pedi a Manu que me trajera

-bien-sonrio mi amigo bajando a su novia de la barra-mejor para mi, llevemos esto afuera y subamos un rato a mi habitacion, te parece?

-de acuerdo!-convino ella

Nosotros mientras tanto**,** desempacabamos en la misma cabaña de todos los años, habia dos literas en ella y nuestros dos acompañantes aun no llegaban

-pido arriba!-grito Heath trepandose a la litera superior

-de acuerdo, solo no me vayas a prender fuego en la noche con tus ronquidos!

-recuerdas esa vez que el primito Andres se hizo pipi del susto porque estornude y saque una bocanada de fuego?

-si-me rei recordando el incidente- creo que fue en ese mismo colchon

Heath se paro enseguida

-que asco!te cambio la cama?

-olvidalo!-me acoste en la otra, Heath se trepo a la litera de encima-sabes, pienso pedirle a Frankie que sea mi novia formal

-que no lo es ya?-me pregunto el asomandose de cabeza desde la cama de arriba

-claro que lo es,pero digamos que ya quiero que sepa, que terminando los estudios, nos casaremos, y deseo que utilice mi anillo de graduacion

-el del kinder?

-no tarado!el de la primaria, ese es de oro

-aaah ,porque el otro recuerdo que se puso verde y tambien estaba por ponerse del mismo color tu mano

Rode los ojos con fastidio,Heath siempre recuerda los momentos mas penosos de mi vida

-obviamente ese no le dare! Si no este, hasta lo mande pulir-se lo mostre con orgullo

-que no era mejor comprarle uno?-me pregunto con burla

-quien crees que soy? Deuce? No tengo dinero! Ya le regalare el de compromiso mas adelante,por ahora, le obsequiare esta sortija-

-bien por ti!

-y que hay de ti y Abbey?

El suspiro enamorado

-amo mucho a mi nena, y claro que deseo tenerla a mi lado siempre, pero quiero ahorrar cada centavo de aquí al dia de graduación para comprarle una sortija digna, y preguntarle si quiere casarse conmigo…ya lo tengo todo planeado…porque la quiero en mi vida por siempre

Lo escuche sorprendido, mi primo no es precisamente conocido por ser un hombre fiel, estaba por responderle cuando llegaron nuestros primos a compartir la misma cabaña que nosotros, déjenme presentárselos, ellos eran gemelos, exactamente iguales, con rasgos netamente orientales,ojos rasgados, cabello negro parado y casi de la misma estatura que nosotros,pero porque salieron asi? Nadie se lo explicaba ya que mi tio no era ni tantito de esa nacionalidad, bueno…ni las camisetas las usaba chinas!pero su esposa pareciera que si había tenido preferencia por algo de esas tierras que mis primitos eran como el frijolito "amarillo" en la familia, eran odiosos, sus nombres eran, Tao y Mao, un año menor que Heath y yo, eran unos Bullies en potencia, no había reunión que no nos molestaran, eran odiosos con O mayúscula, solo los soportábamos en estas fechas, porque en otras, les huíamos, francamente, no los apreciábamos ni tantito

-vaya vaya-sonrio maliciosamente Tao-te dije Mao, que el cobarde de Jackson no vendría esta vez

-tienes razón hermano...esta el "ooh yeaah Hoolt Hyde" – se burlaba de mi el otro tonto

Me levante molesto, Heath bajo de la litera adelantándose unos pasos a mi

-hey primos…pensamos que no vendrían…pero Dios no concede deseos

El tonto de Mao sonrio con burla

-hey marica! Veniste…ahora que historia inventaras para no concursar?

Heath sonrio

-deja de ver tanto South Park! Te daña la mente, jejeje y este año no tengo ganas de estar peleando-

-querras decir que no vas a participar porque no quieres perder contra nosotros

-que hemos sido los campeones familiares por tantos años-completo el otro gemelo

Ambos chocaron palmas como si eso fuera lo mas importante y mejor en la vida

Yo rodee los ojos y me puse a lado de mi primo

-pueden vanagloriarse lo que sea, pero a nosotros no nos interesa participar en lo absoluto, solo queremos pasarla bien, vámonos Heath-sugeri

El sonrio y con burla les dijo

-eeh! Aguas con mi maleta que mi ropa interior esta contada eh

Ambos nos reimos y salimos en busca de nuestras novias, la comida de bienvenida no tardaba en dar inicio

Mientras tanto, Deuce y su chica estaba en la habitación mirando la tele bastante relajados del mundo, como si no hubiese fiesta que atender, en eso tocaron la puerta y Thad y Clawdeen entraron

-asi que aquí estaban!-dijo la lobita de la mano de su novio

-aah, y tu tenias que interrumpir-se quejaba la bella Cleo

-nos invitaron y aquí estamos –sonrio el vampiro-pensamos que estarían abajo

-no-se levantaba el griego- no estábamos de humor de bajar

-nos quedaremos aquí?-preguntaba Clawdeen sentándose cerca de su amiga

-seria una buena idea-sonrio Cleo- pero Maddie nos pidió estar ahí, asi que…bajemos

-ah vamos amor-se quejaba su novio abrazándola

-Deucey

-quedemonos aquí!

-te propongo algo-dijo su chica- vamos un rato, convivimos y despues, nos podemos subir a ver una película o jugar video juegos los 4…les parece?

-es un buen plan!-convino Thad

-good for me!-dijo Clawdeen

-all right-suspiro Deuce- vamos entonces

Ambas chicas sonrieron

-amor….voy a peinarme, baja con Thad, ahora los alcanzamos

-de acuerdo-convino Deuce

Mis amigos salieron de la habitación mientras Cleo peinaba su hermoso cabello frente al tocador de su chico, ya tenia en el, un cajón designado para su maquillaje y artículos de belleza que ella misma había llevado y dejado en la habitación de su novio, incluso tenia ropa en el closet de mi amigo

-problemas?-pregunto Clawdeen mirando a Cleo retocar su maquillaje

-ni te lo imaginas…Maddie me pidió que viniera a calmar a Deuce

-y para que dejo ella que Jack hiciera esta fiesta aquí!

-no quería hacerlo pero tampoco podía negarse a lo que Jack le pedia, pero sabe que a Deuce le cae como gancho al hígado, no se que planee el novio pero no creo que nada bueno, tengo que vigilar a mi niño o es capaz de usar sus poderes en el, y no es una buena idea

-Maddie si que se complica la existencia

-demasiado! Mi suegra esta loca! solo espero que no se le haya ocurrido invitar a Radames o aquí va a arder Troya!

Cleo termino de arreglarse mientras su amiga le sonreía

-pobre Deuce! Ya le invadiste su tocador!

-el me dijo que podía traer algunas cosas mias-

-pero no todo tu kit de maquillaje!-se burlaba Clawdeen

-aaah si no es mucho!-la chica se levanto y abrió el closet de su chico buscando un sweater, su amiga la miro incrédula-

que?-pregunto Cleo

-acaso ya te mudaste con Gorgon?-pregunto la hermana de Clawd

- es solo un poco de ropa de emergencia!

-si...claro!

Cleo bufo molesta y ambas bajaron, sus novios estaban esperándolas al final de las escaleras, ellas al llegar tomaron sus manos y Cleo dijo

-vamos al balcon-

-hay mucha gente ya-observo Thad

-seria el colmo no tener mesa en mi propia casa-dijo Deuce con sarcasmo-…si es asi…nos vamos-

-Deucey!-le regaño su chica y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde empezaba ya la fiesta del novio de Maddie

Mientras tanto nosotros, habíamos ido por Frankie y Abbey quienes para variar habían ya hecho buenas migas con nuestras primas y cotorreaban alegremente y nos felicitaban por ellas, entramos al gran comedor y tomamos asiento despues de haber ido al bufet por nuestros alimentos, la mayoría de nuestros parientes nos felicitaban por las bellas chicas que habíamos llevado, solo Tao y Mao estaban mirándonos, primero incrédulos y despues, con bastante envidia al ver que ambas, eran demasiado hermosas, Heath parecía regodearse al abrazar a su Abbey ya que la chica llamaba demasiado la atención por su acento ruso y su linda figura, los 4 nos sentábamos juntos, platicando y mega relajados, la estábamos pasando bastante bien, me gustaba eso, tener a mi Frankie ahí conmigo

-nena…quiero mañana, en la fogata, pedirte algo

Mi chica sonrio

-a mi? Que es?

-bueno…quiero pedirte que..

En eso, mi tio nos interrumpio

-chicos, díganme que si participaran en el concurso anual

-emm-comence a decir-no tio, no tenemos intención de hacerlo

-por favoooor!-nos rogo el-deben hacerlo! Todos quieren quitarle a esos dos chinos importados la sonrisa de la cara! Y ustedes son nuestros gallos!

-hay mas chicos!-interrumpio Heath- no solo nosotros dos

-pero ustedes son de Monster High, se que ahí solo preparan ganadores

-Tio que nos adules no nos convencerá-sonrei, Frankie tomo mi brazo

-Holt…porque no participan?

-pero…

-serrria genial! A mi me gustarrria verrrlos competir

-pero Abbey!-secundo Heath- yo solo quiero pasear contigo y relajarme

-perrrro yo quierrro verte parrrticiparrr, tu familia hizo esta rrreunion parra eso

-lo hizo para burlarse de nosotros-aclare

-como sea, es familia! Y es para estrechar lazos-dijo Frankie- vamos Holt, no esperes que tu tio te ruege…participen, Abbey y yo queremos que lo hagan

Suspire cansado, nada íbamos a lograr con negarnos

-ni modo men-dije- tenemos que hacerlo

-no hay de otra-se levanto Heath conmigo- vayamos a anotarnos

La primera prueba, empezaba en media hora, y los gemelos ya estaban mas que preparados

**Hola! Feliz inicio de semana**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, también extrañe estar por aquí, les contestare sus comentarios con muchísimo gusto:**

**1.- Gracias por las porras, tratare de que ya no me afecte tanto la persecusion en mi contra pero la verdad si es bastante desagradable estar siempre peleando con las personas**

**2.-tratare de volver a traer a Operetta muy pronto, lo prometo, si no es en esta, en la próxima temporada**

**3.-un gran beso hasta Argentina, nuestro amigo Gil del RP (role play) de MH es de por aquellas hermosas tierras y le tenemos un especial aprecio **

**4.-Poseidon volverá pronto**

**5.-Rochelle creo que entendio que no podía separar a Deuce de Cleo al verlos volver juntos a la escuela y por orgullo propio pensó que ya mejor era no preguntar explicaciones al griego.**

**6.-un fic de Ghoulia, es bastante difícil :/ no me llama mucho la atención este personaje la verdad, no creo hacer uno de ella, lo lamento**

**7.-gracias por los Fan arts jejee**

**8.- las películas, mi novio me las consigue antes incluso de que salgan para el resto del publico, como lo hace? No se! Pero siempre los veo antes :p**

**Espero verlos el miércoles por aquí, ya este fic esta terminado, e inmediatamente despues, comenzara el fic que tanto me habían pedido, como es que Deuce y Cleo se habían conocido, y ese lo relatara nuestro amado Deuce, estará genial ya que le contara a su padre , como conocio al amor de su vida**

**Espero me acompañen**

**Un gran beso**

**Mi agradecimiento**

**Y nos vemos el miércoles**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

En la mansión Gorgon mientras tanto, estaba lleno de gente por todos lados, mis amigos habían conseguido una mesa bastante apartada

-te dije que debimos ponerle "reservado"-se quejaba Cleo

-es tonto! Es mi casa-se quejaba Deuce- ahora resulta que nos mandan hasta aca, pero por eso dije que nos quedaramos arriba

-ya estoy pensando igual que tu-terciaba Thad tapándose del sol, su novia acomodaba la sombrilla de jardín para que no le calara-gracias amor!

-por nada, pero porque hay tanta gente?-preguntaba la Lobita

-yo que se-contestaba el griego de mala manera-ni me interesa

Maddie se acercaba obviamente hablando bastante cordial con sus invitados mas la cara le cambio al ver a su hijo y sus amigos tan apartados

-que hacen aquí?

-nos gusta esta mesa-sonrio con sarcasmo Deuce-buscabamos una en donde nos pegara directo el sol y sin nada de aire aah! Y de preferencia que nos llegara el humo del asador

Su madre alzaba una ceja molesta por la ironia

-si ocuparas ese sarcasmo para algo bueno, tendrías una novia mejor

-hey!-se quejo Cleo

-les pediré unas sillas para que se sienten en la mia- resolvio la mujer

-dejalo asi Maddie-dijo Deuce molesto

-si no te estoy pidiendo opinión, te quiero cerca de mi-

-estamos bien- repitio tercamente

-Deuce-afirmo su madre con fuerza-ahora no, si? Vengan conmigo

Los chicos se pararon algo apenados y mas porque su amigo había arrastrado bastante fuerte su silla al levantarse, su madre le tomaba del brazo sonriéndole a la multitud mientras le hablaba al oído

-no te pido mucho o si? Solo compórtate

-porque es tan importante?-preguntaba su hijo por lo bajo- que importa lo que esta gente piense? No son nada nuestro!

-son socios de Jack

-y? lo digo de nuevo, no son nada nuestro!

-Deuce…por favor

El chico bufo, llegaron a la mesa de los anfitriones, las sillas habían sido ya colocadas, mi amigo le abrió caballerosamente el asiento a su chica y lo mismo hizo Thad, Maddie quiso que su hijo tomara el asiento a la cabeza de la misma ya que asi, le daba su lugar como el hombre de la casa, su novia le miraba preocupada

-amor..

-estoy bien-dijo seriamente el chico mirando a Jack fijamente quien solo le sonrio con amabilidad

Thad solo miraba a ambos y sabia que su amigo no tardaba en estallar y demostrarle al pobre hombre lo mucho que lo odiaba

Nosotros por lo tanto, estábamos ya con nuestros primos, en una pequeña explanada cual circo romano, con nuestros parientes en derredor, había 3 pares mas de primos que competían y obviamente los chinitos , Heath y yo, en total, 5 parejas que íbamos a tratar de ganarnos la medalla de laton que mis tios habían comprado en una pésima tienda de deportes camino a la reunion y un trofeo mas descascarado que la pintura de la mona lisa, Heath se acerco a mi preguntándome

-como demonios pasamos de un fin de semana tranquilo a esto?

-aaah porque somos unos mandilones que hacemos lo que las chicas piden

Ellas nos saludaban felices cómodamente sentadas con mi familia, yo le sonreí a mi chica, honestamente haría lo que fuera porque la felicidad jamas se fuera de su bello rostro

Mi tio se echaba el mismo discurso motivador de todos los años, el mismo que hacia llorar a toda las féminas de la familia como siempre, mientras mi primo y yo bostezábamos aburridos, cuando de repente dijo algo que no nos parecio

-pero este año-alzo la voz-demostraremos que somos muy fuertes como familia, ya que los competidores estarán unidos por esposas por 2 dias!

-que?-gritamos Heath y yo

Y nuestras primas, esposaban nuestras muñecas a todos los competidores, el trabajo colaborativo iba a ser parte primordial en esta competencia

-pero..pero..como nos bañaremos?-preguntaba Heath en tono preocupado

-ambos son chicos, no pasara nada-contestaba mi tio

Mi primo y yo nos mirábamos aterrados y a la vez dijimos:

-iuuk!-

-ah no!-grite- eso es perversión y cochinada! Yo no le hago a eso

-que asco! Mis pobres ojos veran a este en cueros! Que horror!

-oye!-grite reclamando-que mas asco es verte a ti!

-estoy mejor formado que tu-dijo Heath vanidosamente

-eso es muy cierto-le decía Abbey a mi novia la cual sonrio divertida

-la cuestión es-continuo mi tio-que este año el tema es: colaboración y sin ello…no se podrá ganar!

"al diablo" pensaba yo, lo único que deseaban era que los chinitos no ganaran este año y por eso la estaban poniendo tan dificil, a lo que Mao contesto

-Tao!ya tenemos esta competencia

-claro que si hermano! Te lo dije

Heath y yo fuimos esposados y la primera prueba consistía en llegar hasta un pequeño lago y atravesarlo con un tronco que servia de puente, mas solo se podía pasar uno a la vez y esposados de esa manera iba a ser algo difícil. La cuenta comenzó y ya uno de mis parientes estaba del otro lado del laguito esperando a la primera pareja ganadora, pero antes de sonar mi tio hablo de nuevo

-aaah pero ahora también tendremos pruebas de conocimiento, en cuanto lleguen, se les hará una pregunta y si no la contestan, la segunda pareja que llegue, si da la respuesta adecuada, se llevara los primeros puntos.

Toda la familia aplaudio mientras Heath me miraba

-si que tienen ganas de echarnos a perder el fin de semana

Sono el silbato de salida y mi primo y yo corrimos veloces, las demás parejas hacían lo mismo, dos habían llegado antes, pero al no poder pasar todos a la vez, cayeron al rio ya que el tronco era extremadamente pequeño, unos primos mas, lograron llegar pero a la mitad del camino y por que no podían mantener el equilibrio, cayeron estrepitosamente, los chinos eran odiosamente hábiles y nos empujaron para pasar primero, yo me moleste, tome la mano de Heath y corri hacia el puente

-Holt!-me grito

-no me sueltes-pedi mientras íbamos en fila india yo guiándolo, era la única manera, los hermanos habían hecho lo mismo, asi los dos nos equilibramos y no caimos! Todos gritaron cuando llegamos al otro lado y aunque los chinos llegaron primero, nuestro pariente pregunto a los 4

-nombre del dios griego que reinaba en los océanos?-

-POSEIDON!-gritamos Heath y yo

Y como no saberlo si acababamos de tener tremenda aventura en el Olimpo!

Nos concedieron los primeros puntos y ambos nos vitoreábamos felices. Los chinitos estaban furioso

-Tao! Tu llevas mitología!

-y tu también!.-peleaban enojados, mientras Heath y yo regresábamos con los demás, habíamos ganado la primera prueba.

La comida en la casa Gorgon había transcurrido de forma tranquila, con la única diferencia que mi amigo no había probado bocado alguno, solo estaba con cara de fastidio lo que acontecía en derredor, incluso algunas hijas de los socios de Jack le habían pedido al anfitrión que le presentara al atractivo griego mas el hombre solo sonreía y señalaba a la bella Cleo, quien era la prometida del hijo de su novia, asi que muchas desistieron el querer conquistarlo, Thad platicaba con su chica mientras la hermosa egipcia se acercaba a su novio abrazandolo

-en que piensas?-le preguntaba

El sonreía

-en que me gustaría estar contigo a solas lejos de todos ellos

-ah si?-le respondia con suavidad en el oído-como en donde…dime

Mi amigo es bastante "hot" y le gusta demostrar cuanto ama a su chica aunque haya publico! Asi que sin contenerse, la abrazaba y besaba con ternura su cuello mientras le contestaba donde y lo que deseaba hacer con ella, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica, abrazándolo mas

-eres un atrevido-le "regañaba"

-pero te encanta- se defendia el acariciándola lo que su niña le respondio con un intenso beso, el cual Maddie les regaño

-podrian?-pedia bastante furiosa

Cleo bufo molesta

-tu con tu novio y yo con el mio, Maddie, no molestes!-

Cosa que hizo reir a Deuce, la primera sonrisa que mostraba en toda la tarde

-a ver si puedes convencer al tuyo de que pruebe bocado-le regreso la madre de mi amigo molesta

-no tengo hambre-contesto el

-come algo

-no-

-aah vaya niño!-

En eso Jack se levanto tocando su copa con una pequeña cuchara, señal de que iba a hablar

-agradezco a todos el que hayan podido acompañarme a mi famila y a mi en esta hermosa tarde

-familia?-repetia Deuce con sarcasmo

Maddie le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa

-auch!-se quejo el griego, el hombre continuaba hablando

-quiero que todos estén contentos y comodos, tanto como yo, lo estoy en esta preciosa mansión propiedad de mi hermosa novia

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

-aah creo que enfermare-decia por lo bajo Deuce con sarcasmo

-y es que Maddie Gorgon...es una mujer tan especial, que nos hace sentir a todos como en casa y es asi como yo he vivido estos últimos meses,…me has enamorado, realmente encontré todo lo que había estado buscando, un hogar, una familia y una mujer que tiene todas las cualidades que un hombre puede pedir…asi…que aquí...delante de todos mis socios, amigos y familia de mi novia…quiero pedirte….Maddie Gorgon...que te cases conmigo-

Y al decir esto se arrodillaba caballerosamente ante la mujer y le mostraba un precioso anillo de diamante, Deuce estaba atonito, al igual que sus amigos, su madre solo le miraba confundida sin saber que decir…sonrio y nerviosa solo contesto:

-si…acepto

Todos aplaudieron felicitando a la pareja mientras mi amigo, se levantaba hecho una furia saliendo del lugar, Cleo miraba con enojo a Maddie quien no sabia que hacer, la bella egipcia salio en busca de su chico mientras la feliz pareja era felicitada.

Yo estaba mientras tanto, atado a mi primo quien había tenido ganas de hacer del baño, le esperaba afuera del mismo con la mano de el afuera

-ya?-le preguntaba molesto

-aun no! Es que no puedo hacer si hay publico!-me contestaba el desde dentro del lugar

-nadie te ve!-le reclame

-estas tu!-

-afuera! Ah vamos Heath!deja tus payasadas que quiero ver a Frankie

-ahí voy!

Cuando en eso, mis primos llegaban

-mira Mao! Acompaña a su novia al baño-se burlaba de mi el chico

-aah no empiecen-pedi molesto

-que? Ahora se creen mucho porque ganaron el primer reto? Ja! Eso no es nada! El siguiente será nuestro

-como sea-sonrei-

-veamos si este año tu primo no pone de excusa que "se lastimo"para no competir contra ti

-como?-pregunte extrañado

-heeeey!-grito Heath saliendo y subiéndose el cierre de los jeans, ya termine,..vamonos!-

Yo asentí y primero le obligue a lavarse las manos para despues salir aunque lo que Tao me había dicho me había dejado algo pensativo

Deuce estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, estaba en la cocina de su casa, caminando como león enjaulado, trataba de alejarse del agua porque si estaba cerca, era capaz de provocar un maremoto para que Jack cayera del 30vo. piso! Cleo llego a su lado

-amor

El la abrazo con ternura

-solo dame unos minutos a solas

-Deucey-pidio ella con tristeza

-por favor hermosa…solo unos minutos…y despues nos vamos

-ok-le concedio besándole

La chica salio y se encontró a Maddie afuera

-como pudiste!-le reprocho su nuera

-yo deseo casarme con Jack-le contesto la griega-y mi hijo tendrá que aceptarlo

-tu sabes bien lo que el opina de tu novio!

-tendra que acostumbrarse, no tiene de otra-

-bien, en ese caso, quizás tengamos dos bodas en lugar de una y yo no tengo animos de que me opaques en la mia!-

Y se alejo hecha una furia, Maddie movio la cabeza con desapruebo entrando al lugar

-no pienso darte explicaciones-comenzo diciendo ella- es mi vida y tienes que aceptarlo

Mi amigo ni la miro

-Amo a Jack…-continuo- y quiero que sea parte de nuestra familia…necesitas una figura paterna y..

-ya tengo un padre-dijo Deuce con firmeza

Maddie bufo furiosa

-Poseidon no es un padre, el solo se considera a si mismo su familia y jamas podría pensar en nadie mas

-pues es el padre que tu me conseguiste asi que no te quejes ahora, además, porque la hipocresía? Si lo amaste

-yo no ame a Poseidon!-reclamaba Maddie

-claro que lo amabas, pero eres demasiado necia para aceptarlo

-eso no es asunto tuyo! Tendras que aceptar que Jack sea parte de nuestra familia te guste o no

-bien...casate…mas te comunico que antes de entrar a la Universidad…me casare con Cleo-

Maddie se rio con burla

-y como haras para mantenerla?-le pregunto

-creeme… ya tengo todo planeado, y nada va a faltarle a mi esposa, ya no pienso ser parte de tu familia, pienso hacer la mia propia, en donde obviamente, tu, no estas tu incluida…

Y salio dejando a su madre bastante dolida por lo que le había dicho, afuera tropezó con Jack quien lo miro desafiante

-escuchame bien Deuce…de ahora en adelante…no dejare que dañes a mi prometida-se atrevio a decirle

Mi amigo sonrio con desprecio

-y que es lo que haras? Alejar a mi madre de mi? Descuida, ya lo hiciste…asi que felicidades…

Y prefirió alejarse de el, que seguir escuchándolo, la verdad, se sentía bastante decepcionado de su propia progenitora

**Hola! Buenas tardes, aquí dejándoles el capitulo del dia de hoy**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Nos vemos el viernes**

**Bye**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto Heath y yo estábamos con nuestras chicas recordando nuestro triunfo, mi primo abrazaba a su novia y obviamente me jalaba ya que yo estaba a lado suyo y no recordaba el muy tonto que nos unian unas esposas

-heeey!-le grite

-perdon, men-sonrio- no recordaba esto

-pero yo si, asi que bajale a tu pasión que no quiero que me lastimes la mano

-y ahora cual será el reto?-preguntaba Frankie

-alguna tontería que se les ocurra a mis parientes de seguro

En eso, escuchamos a mi tio llamar a todos los contendientes y fuimos los 4 hacia alla

La nueva prueba consistía en apilar sacos de arena lo mas rápido posible, iba a ser bastante complicado por la cadena que teníamos pero no por eso, nos sentíamos menos desmotivados, ambos queríamos ganar por nuestras novias, asi que Heath y yo, al momento de sonar el silbato, comenzamos a apilar los sacos con rapidez, ambos tenemos una gran condición física y una excelente coordinación, los demás, batallaban un poco porque se le resbalaban, mas en nuestra escuela siempre nos han enseñado a colaborar con nuestros compañeros, al final, apilamos mas de 15 sacos cuando sono el silbato dando por terminada la prueba, nos sentíamos felices, cuando nuestro tio se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto:

-Bien chicos!ahora díganme:

Cual es el rio mas grande de America?

Heath me miro asustado y yo hice otro tanto, no recordaba nada en absoluto! Maldita sea… si de los dos…Jackson era el nerd…y en ese instante, mi otro yo , grito con fuerza desde dentro de mi cabeza:

El Amazonas!

-El Amazonas-repeti yo

-Correcto!-grito mi tio feliz y toda la familia lo hizo a su vez

-Mao estaba furioso, estaba lleno de arena al igual que su gemelo que solo habían conseguido apilar 10 sacos de arena, teníamos ya una ventaja considerable ante ellos, nuestras novias aplaudían felices

-perfecto chicos!-nos felicitaba mi tio-ahora les dare el pase a la siguiente prueba, sin ella, no podrán participar

Y nos dio un papel con la siguiente pesadilla:

**8(2****x ****+ 1)(****x ****5) = ****121**

Creo que ambos nos quedamos asi O_O

Que demonios era eso?

-si no resuelven esta ecuación, no podrán participar en el siguiente reto, eso si! Solo ustedes dos deberán resolverla sin ayuda de nadie mas

Nos miramos uno al otro, ambos eramos una papa en aritmética, asi que decidimos ir a nuestra cabaña para "tratar" y vean la ironia en mis palabras, de resolver este problema

-como demonios vamos a contestar eso?-me preguntaba Heath sentándose abatido

-ni idea-le concedi frente a el con el brazo estirado en la mesa junto con el de mi primo

-porque no le pides ayuda a Jackson? Déjalo salir y..

-de ninguna manera-respondi molesto-esta es mi competencia no la de el

-estamos en lios y tu todavía te pones tus moños!-me reclamo- eres el primer tipo que conozco que se odia a si mismo literalmente! yo no se con que se come esto!

Yo no pensaba perder, aunque se que es horrible hacer trampa, sabia bien que mis primos se habían valido antes de artimañas que pensé, "al diablo la honestidad" saque mi iphone y textee:

-Deuce, resuelveme esto

Heath me miro asombrado

-pero no podemos pedir ayuda!

-no me interesa, no voy a perder

-pero

-estas conmigo o no?

-si…claro!

Nuestro amigo estaba en su habitación con Thad y las chicas, tenían rato ya en que habían dejado la fiesta y tenían la suya en el cuarto del griego, veian películas de terror, con palomitas, sodas, pastel, etc, totalmente relajados y mas tranquilos, mi amigo leyó el mensaje y me dijo un simple:

-mandalo-

-que es bebe?-preguntaba su bella novia mirando el Iphone frente a ella , ya que mi amigo la tenia fuertemente abrazada

-Holt me mandara algo para que lo resuelva-

-acaso no puede hacerlo solo? Estamos viendo una película

-si…que molestos son-reclamaba Clawdeen con su chico a lado

Rápidamente le mande la ecuación a mi amigo que la leyó y dijo:

-es una ecuación cuadrática?

Thad se levanto para verla

-si asi es…que no iban a ir a una reunión familiar?

-ellos son muy raros, pásame esa libreta por favor

El vampiro hacia lo que le pedían, y el griego comenzó a resolverla, yo estaba muy inquieto, esa cabaña era también de mis primos, si volvían y estaban viendo que no estábamos intentando nada, podrían sospechar que nosotros haciamos trampa y no quería escuchar sus tonterías, al cabo de unos minutos, Deuce reenvio lo siguiente:

**Solucion:**

**8(2****x ****+ 1)(****x ****5) = ****121 ****() ****16****x****2 ****72****x ****40 = ****121**

**16****x****2 ****72****x ****+ 81 = 0**

**coeficientes de la ec. cuadratica: ****a ****= 16****, b ****72****, c ****= 81**

**Discriminante ****= (****72)****2 ****4 ****· ****16 ****· ****81 = 0**

**x ****72+/- raíz cuadrada de cero****9**

**32 4**

**Respuesta:**

**La ecuación tiene soluciones reales e iguales: ****x****1 ****x****2 ****9**

**4**

**Conjunto solución: ****S**** (****9 ****)**

**4**

La misma cara que están ustedes haciendo ahorita…esa misma cara pusimos Heath y yo, definitivamente nuestro amigo tenia bastante buen cerebro, mi primo comenzó a copiarlo todo cuando en ese momento, entraron nuestros acompañantes de cuarto

-que?ya lo resolvieron?-preguntaba con burla Mao

Disimuladamente, yo quitaba el Iphone de la mesa y lo guardaba en mi chamarra

-claro, fue muy fácil

-en serio?-volvio a preguntar Tao

-nosotros si estudiamos-se atrevio a vanagloriarse Heath- asi que si nos disculpan, terminaremos la ecuación a solas

Mao tomo una silla y se sento frente a nosotros

-quiero ver como la terminan de resolver

Heath y yo nos miramos preocupados, el no la había terminado de copiar! Trague gordo! A mala hora estos dos habían entrado a nuestra habitación, Heath sonrio y continuaba completando el problema mientras Tao y Mao lo miraban, con orgullo se levanto y yo con el diciendo

-listo! Ahora, la entregaremos, si nos permiten

-vamos con ustedes-dijeron ambos

-que?-grite yo esperando que estos dos se quedaran ahí y poder checar el problema afuera sin estorbos- para que?

-no confiamos en sus "habilidades matemáticas" asi que veremos si esta correcta o hasta aquí termina su participación

Heath me miro aterrado, creo que ambos pensábamos igual

-bien-dijo yo saliendo del lugar y rezando para que mi tonto primito la hubiese acabado de copiar de forma correcta

Maddie por su parte, buscaba a su primogénito, el cual hayo en la habitación bastante mas tranquilo con su novia y amigos, la cual fue la única que noto que su suegra estaba observándolos, se disculpo con su chico y salio al pasillo a encontrarse con ella

-estas de Stalker?-

-claro que no, solo quería ver si Deuce estaba mas relajado -

-en mis brazos, se calma enseguida- se vanaglorio la reina de Monster High

Maddie se recargo suspirando, su nuera tomo su mano mirando su sortija

-no es bonita-critico la bella egipcia

-para mi lo es

-pues si que tienes malos gustos-

-ay como quieras!...solo quiero pedirte…que trates de convencerlo…de que es lo mejor para nuestra familia

Cleo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro

-No puedo obligarlo a que lo acepte Maddie, el odia a Jack, siente que lo estas reemplazando como el hombre de la casa, nadie mas que tu debes hablar con el y explicarle la situación, si no lo haces, terminara haciéndote a un lado de nuestras vidas y yo no deseo eso...quiero que mis hijos convivan con su abuela…aunque es una loca peligrosa…pero te quiero en sus vidas

Maddie Gorgon sonrio, sabia que su nuera la apreciaba mas de lo que le demostraba

-se que debo hacerlo, mas el ya no me escucha, solo tu eres su mundo y por eso te pido que intercedas por mi

Cleo la miro

-tratare…pero tu eres su madre…y debes enfrentarlo tarde o temprano

La chica iba a entrar cuando Maddie dijo:

-el quiere casarse contigo en cuanto entren a la universidad

La preciosa egipcia sonrio

-eso te dijo?

-si…y creo que es una locura…son muy jóvenes aun, no lo voy a permitir

-ah mi linda Maddie…si supieras

Y riendo entro al cuarto dejando a su suegra bastante intrigada

Heath y yo llegamos con mi tio y este estaba mirando la ecuación junto con uno de mis primos nerds, si, también en mi familia hay mas como Jackson, y sonriendo dijo

-esta perfecta! Están del otro lado!

Burns y yo gritamos felices, Tao y Mao estaban furiosos, les mostramos la lengua de forma infantil y cuando nos aseguramos que no había nadie, le dije

-pense que no lo habias copiado bien!

-no lo hice! Solo puse lo que me acorde y la providencia hizo el resto! A veces nuestros angeles de la guarda trabajan horas extras

Yo rei con lo que me decía, aun no sabíamos cual era el siguiente reto, pero me sentía bastante tranquilo de tener a Heath a mi lado.

El siguiente reto era digno de un chef, teniamos que preparar una cantidad exagerada de malvaviscos a la lumbre como todo un campista sin que se quemara, honestamente no se ni preparar hielo, asi que, nos alejamos un poco de los demas mientras encendian las fogatas y antes de empezar el juego, le marque a Deuce para saber como preparar con exactitud los malvaviscos sin que hicieramos un desastre

Le contamos todo y el solo se limito a sonreirnos

-ustedes si que se meten en lios-nos decia por el altavoz de su iphone para que sus amigos escucharan la conversacion

-ya lo se-le concedi- pero queremos saber como dorar malvaviscos sin que se nos quemen! O no pasaremos esta prueba

-son muy sencillos, solo deben tener un color cafe, si los acercas demasiado a la flama los quemaras , mira, Sostén el malvavisco sobre el fuego o las brasas, colocándolo de tal manera que el malvavisco se suspenda d cm,por encima de la fuente de calor, gira el malvavisco cuando la parte inferior esté de color marrón oscuro, de manera que la del lado crudo quede por encima del fuego. Continúa girando el malvavisco hasta que todos los lados estén dorados, despues, retira el malvavisco del fuego, y veras que estaran en su punto-nos aconsejaba el griego

Se oia bastante fácil, asi que Heath asintió

-hecho, gracias men, en verdad que te debemos una-

-solo diviértanse sin meterse en lios-aconsejo nuestro líder y colgamos, la prueba estaba por comenzar

Abbey y Frankie estaban cerca de nosotros, mis primas no se separaban de ellas

-Holt y Heath jamas habían estado mas entusiastas por las pruebas antes-decian orgullosas- en verdad las aman

-eso esperramos las dos-sonreia la rusa-en verrdad crreemos que ellos pueden serrr los indicados

-pues de antemano, bienvenidas a la familia-les decía mi prima de manera cordial

Mientras tanto Heath y yo preparábamos los malvaviscos, la prueba había comenzado y siguiendo el consejo de Deuce, asábamos los malvaviscos con cautela, pasando unos 10 minutos, ya eramos todos unos expertos, y teníamos la mayoría de ellos, totalmente listos, como la ecuación había sido nuestro pase para este concurso, no teníamos prueba de conocimientos que pasar, solo teníamos que ganar y listo, toda la familia nos vitoreaba feliz cuando el aire frio normal del campo nos envolvió y Heath tiene una nariz bastante delicada, y sin consideración, dio tan fuerte estornudo, que el fuego salio como bocanada de su boca y quemo, todos los malvaviscos que habíamos preparado

-Heath!-le regañe furioso

-perdona Men- me contesto el bastante congestionado de la nariz

Enseguida tocaron el silbato, habíamos perdido la prueba y los ganadores eran los chinos.

Camine furioso hacia Frankie sin acordarme que estábamos esposados, mi primo estaba mega sonrojado por habernos hecho perder.

**Feliz dia de la mujer a todas las hermosas chicas que me hacen el honor de seguir mis fics, un beso muy grande para todas ellas y un amoroso abrazo**

**Contesto preguntitas:**

**1.- si, Scaris esta genial, me encanto mas la parte de Deuce y Cleo! El es genial, ante todos es muy frio, muy cool y cuando vio a Cleo, se mostro totalmente vencido, eso es lo que me encanta de mi adorado griego *-***

**2.-Yo tampoco creo que Jack merece ese trato de parte de Deuce, al menos, se merece el beneficio de la duda**

**3.-No esta un poco, Deuce esta totalmente celoso de que un hombre le robe la atención de su madre que siempre ha estado con el, es en cierta manera comprensible**

**4.-gracias por su apoyo, me alegra que les este gustando**

**5.-Tao se refiere a que Heath y Jackson ya han participado antes en este concurso, con no muy buenos resultados para nuestros chicos**

**6-Creo que Maddie quiere lo mejor para su familia aunque en efecto, Deuce no quiere una figura paterna, ya que, ya tiene a Poseidon en su vida, si es una especie de lealtad pero mas que nada, porque ya es un hombre y una "figura paterna" en esta etapa de su vida, ya no es tan necesaria, creo que necesita mas un amigo como su padre esta tratando hacer que es, acercarse mas a el **

**7.-Poseidon saldrá hasta el próximo fic**

**8.-Lorena, no me enfado, pero siempre lo he dicho, mis personajes principales, serán siempre.:Cleo y Deuce , y siempre estarán presente en mis fics porque, y según mis estadísticas, cuando ellos no están en alguna historia o salen poco, mi rating baja, este fic no es Frankie x Holt, es mas Holt y Heath, en un contexto amistoso y familiar, mas no quise poner Holt x Heath porque podría malinterpretarse y eso es lo que menos deseo, pero Frankie x Holt, no,no es, además, ellos como pareja a mi en lo personal, no me gustan y creeme, a la gente tampoco, ya que ellos ni en la serie, ni en los libros, son pareja, salieron si, mas Frankie termino con ambos (Jackson y Holt) pero ellos no son pareja como :Lagoona y Gil, Clawd y Lala y Deuce y Cleo que son las 3 OFICIALES, asi que, si deseas fics de Holt y Frankie, lamento decirte que no soy partidaria de ellos y casi no escribiré como pareja de estos dos, a mi Holt me cae super genial! Frankie no tanto.**

**9.- saludos Angel hasta Argentina, un beso y gracias por leerme ****, este fic no lo actualizo diario porque aun no tengo terminado el otro de Cleo y Deuce, tengo un ligero bloqueo ._. XD pero este fin de semana ya lo terminare**

**Nos vemos el próximo lunes, y espero que me dejen sus comentarios **

**Los leo con gusto y los respondo**

**Gracias por todo**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

buen trabajo-nos sonrio mi chica, yo estalle contra el

-siempre terminas regándola!

-perdona!-se disculpo el apenadísimo

-hey Holt! Que mi novio no quiso hacerrrlo, su alerrrgia le gano-

-y? pudo haberse aguantado! No se porque demonios no lo hizo

-Holt…tranquilo, ya se desquitaran en el otro, vamos a cenar te parece?-sugirio Frankie

-pues a ver si en la otra prueba, Heath no lo arruina!-

El solo suspiro y camino obediente a mi lado con su novia de la otra mano-

Mientras tanto, Mi amigo Thad y nuestro jefe, bajaban de la habitación porque a sus novias se les había antojado una pizza, y los chicos se ofrecieron a esperarla en el lobby del edificio ya que por aun el ruido de la fiesta, lo mas seguro era que no iban a escuchar al repartidor, todos los sirvientes de la casa, estaban ocupados aun atendiendo mesas

-la fiesta aun continua-observaba Thad

El griego miraba con desgano el balcón

-eso veo…ven…bajemos

-Deuce-llamo una voz a mi amigo

El chico volteo y era Jack quien se acercaba

-me concedes unos momentos?

Suspiro de mala gana mientras el vampiro le decía

-yo ire por la pizza, no tardo

-bien

Y el chico salio dejando a mi amigo solo con su próximo padrastro

-Pizza? Aun hay mucha comida si gustas

-es tuya no mia-observo Deuce

-lo mio es tuyo

Lo que mas odia mi amigo es que la gente use ese tonito de "seamos amigos", rodo los ojos y pregunto directamente:

-que es lo que deseas?

-pedirte una oportunidad…se que no hemos tenido buenos momentos y la ultima vez...bueno..se me fueron las palabras

-me amenazaste

-no fue asi-

-fue una clara amenaza pero descuida…no se lo dire a mi madre

-solo me desesperaste un poco

-buena manera de querer ser padre sustituto

-acepta que eres un hombre difícil-decia Jack- mas en verdad…amo a tu madre mas de lo que te imaginas…permíteme demostrártelo y veras que puedo hacerla feliz …solo…dame una oportunidad, seria fantástico para Maddie

Deuce bufo molesto

-jamas he sido un hombre hipócrita, no me caes, no quiero conocerte y no me interesa lo que sientas por ella, si se casan, alla ustedes, yo no participare en eso, no cuenten conmigo y menos con mi novia, desde este momento, Maddie es cosa tuya, yo no interferiré mas

Y dando media vuelta, se alejo del hombre, que lo miraba de bastante mala manera

Heath cenaba en silencio junto con Abbey, y yo hacia lo mismo con Frankie, acepto que no debi haberle gritado ya que en verdad, había sido un accidente, terminamos e iba a darle una disculpa cuando el dijo:

-necesito ducharme antes de dormir-

Yo asentí, no iba a ponerme de orgulloso en ese momento, acompañamos a las chicas a su habitación, cuando sugerí

-debemos pedir que nos quiten esto-señale la esposa

-mas que de acuerdo!-me dijo el enojado

-me refiero a que no podemos quitarnos la ropa para ducharnos, le pediremos a mi tio que solo por un momento nos la quiten

-yo no pienso dormir contigo-dijo en tono ofendido

-como quieras-concedi cansado, había sido un largo dia

Asi que nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña de nuestro tio, ya había 2 parejas mas diciendo lo mismo asi que acepto quitarnos las esposas para ducharnos y dormir con la condición que mañana a primera hora nos la colocaramos nuevamente, todos aceptamos

Fue una bendición la ducha y mas el estar sin Heath a lado, es una carguita me guste o no, me puse mi pijama y concilie el sueño de inmediato, no supe mas de mi, mientras tanto, mi primo, que es el doble de hiperactivo que yo, aprovecho que no tenia la esposa y fue a visitar a su novia, tocaba muy despacio la ventana , y Abbey busco una excusa para ver a su novio afuera de la cabaña

-que haces aquí?-le pregunto extrañada

-queria verte-le sonrio el

La rusa besaba a mi primo agradecida de no verme ahí ya que últimamente se han vuelto algo apasionados

-debes irrrte ya a descansarr-le sugeria ella- es tarrrde y estas cansado

-en un momento ire, solo quería besarte antes de irme a dormir a soñar contigo

-errres un mentirrroso-le sonreía Abbey sonrojándose- perrro me gusta que seas asi

-si, bueno…lo eche a perder con Holt

-amorrr, fue un accidente-le consolaba ella

-ya lo se pero…ya íbamos a ganar, ahora por mi culpa, los parientes del Chop Suey, tienen puntos

-Heath, que importa? Solo es una tonta competencia

-si pero…

Su novia lo callo con un intenso beso, mi primo le abrazaba posesivamente no deseando que jamas terminara, entre besos le decía

-te amo nena….quiero que estes conmigo siempre-

-aquí estarrre, siempre apoyándote-

-aunque pierda?-Heath hacia un puchero manipulador

-te harre una fiesta en grande si pierrdes!-

-mejor una fiesta tu y yo a solas!-le decía de forma seductora lo que se gano un tremendo sape de parte de la rusa

-podrrias dejarrr de pensar en tus perrverrsiones?-le regaño

-pero que dije!

-ya olvídalo!

-ok-contesto el obediente

Mientras tanto, en la mansión De Nile, Mi amigo llegaba a dejar a su novia, estaban despidiéndose de lo mas intenso posible, la quietud de la noche era solo su compañía

-te amo amor-le repetia la bella chica agitada por el beso

-y yo te amo mas…gracias por haber estado conmigo

La dama sonrio

-siempre estare contigo, solo recuerda que Maddie es feliz y debemos apoyarla-

Mi amigo suspiro

-ya eso no importa…te llamo mas tarde?

Cleo asintió

-en cuanto llegues?

-por supuesto

La chica volvió a besarlo sin muchos deseos de dejarlo ir

-quedate conmigo-le pedia ella en sus labios abrazandolo mas

-aquí?-sonrio el

-podemos ir a casa-sugirio la hermosa

-pero…tus padres…

-dame unos minutos y espérame en la camioneta ok?-dijo la chica mirándolo de forma traviesa

-ok- respondio mi amigo extrañado

Cleo entro a su mansión, mientras el griego fue hasta su camioneta a esperar lo que su novia pensaba hacer, pasaron 20 minutos, inclusive llego a pensar que se había olvidado de el, cuando ella abria la ventana de su habitación, con otra ropa puesta, y una mochila en el hombro, bajaba por el balcón asustando a mi amigo, que salio veloz hacia ella

-Cleo!

-shhh-pidio la chica- nos oirán

-pero…

El trepo hábilmente por su novia ayudándola a bajar

-estas loquita?-le regaño en voz baja envolviéndola en sus brazos-pudiste resbalarte!

-tu bajas todo el tiempo de mi cuarto!-

-yo soy mas hábil! Cleo…

-ya no me regañes! Anda…vámonos antes de que se den cuenta

Y tomando la mano de su novio, fueron hacia la camioneta

-que ideas tienes amor!-dijo Deuce bastante asustado

Ella rio abrazandolo, le gustaba verlo preocupado

-prefiero dormir contigo esta noche que estar sola en mi habitación

El sonrio besando su frente, en verdad que esa noche, necesitaba a su esposa a su lado

Al dia siguiente, nos colocaron de nuevo las esposas, Heath aun seguia sin hablarme asi que explote

-si no piensas dirigirme la palabra, perderemos!-

El hizo una mueca de fastidio

-tu eres quien se puso digno, dije que lo lamentaba-me replico-pero a ti te encanta recordarme y mas delante de Abbey que la regue

-no lo hice delante de ella!

-si lo hiciste! Y ademas..

-ya peleando tan temprano?-se burlaba Mao interrumpiendonos-eso dejenlos para cuando les ganemos el dia de hoy

-ay Mao! Deja de estar molestando, que esa actitud de villano de Disney nadie te la cree!-conteste furioso saliendo con Heath de la cabaña, no estaba en animos de seguirle el juego a mis dos primos, bien dicen que la familia y el sol, entre mas lejos, mejor!

Deuce mientras tanto, llegaba a su casa despues de haber pasado la noche con su chica en la mansion que Poseidon le habia regalado, los sirvientes estaban limpiando su hogar despues de la fiesta, y Maddie salia de su oficina no de buen humor

-en donde estuviste?-pregunto con enojo contenido

-con Cleo-contesto el sin ganas de mentir u ocultar su paradero, ya lo que su madre pensara le tenia sin importancia

-podemos hablar?-cuestiono su madre al ver que mi amigo subia rumbo a su habitacion

-acerca?-volteo el de malas

-de mi compromiso

-te veras bien de blanco-ironizo el subiendo sin humor de pelear

-quiero que estes ahi-le pidio Maddie-Deuce...si no quieres ser parte de esto, prefiero que regreses a Grecia con tus tias

Mi amigo rio con sarcasmo

-madre,por si no te has dado cuenta, ya he dejado de ser un niño, No puedes mandarme, ya tengo mi vida hecha y no pienso ir a ningun lado, en cuanto tu te cases, yo saldre de aqui

-Deuce...no quiero eso! -pedia la mujer con verdadera angustia-prefiero perder a Jack que a ti

-tu debes hacer tu vida Maddie, y yo la mia, simplemente que no podemos convivir, no sere yo quien limite tu felicidad, mas no me pidas que lo acepte en mi vida porque no pienso hacerlo

-siempre hemos sido un equipo-su madre estaba ya a su lado,acariciando el rostro de mi amigo- no puedo apartarme de ti, eres mi niño, mi mayor tesoro

-pero creci ya Maddie, y tu tambien, no voy a interferir en tu vida, haz lo mismo tu con la mia, ya lo he decidido, y no voy a cambiar de parecer

Y mi amigo subio hacia su habitacion dejando a su madre bastante afligida de saber, que su hijo pensaba abandonarla muy pronto

Nosotros estabamos preparandonos para la siguiente competencia, que era de fuerza y consistia en jalar una cuerda contra dos mas y no caer en el estanque de lodo que estaba en medio de ambos equipos, la pregunta antes del evento fue:

"Cual era la capital de Italia"

A lo que contestamos que: Roma y nos dieron nuestro lugar, Heath se puso detras mio. Y nos tocaba competir contra Mao y Tao, todos nos vitoreaban felices porque honestamente estabamos mejor formados que ellos, asi que al silbatazo, comenzamos a jalar con fuerza, Abbey y Frankie nos apoyaban de lo mas entusiasta posible, cuando el tarado de Mao hablo:

-que? Ahora no vas a "hacerte el enfermo" Heath?

Mi primo solo estaba jalando sin decir palabra

-porque no le dices a Holt que el año pasado, fingiste lastimarte para no participar con el?-

-como?-le pregunte mirandolo

-focus Holt!-me grito el-

-fingiste lastimarte?-repeti soltando la cuerda

Claro que esto lo aprovecharon y Heath y yo terminamos siendo jalados por los chinos cayendo estrepitosamente al estanque y embarrandonos de lodo, todos hicieron una exclamacion de sorpresa al vernos, estabamos totalmente embadurnados cual pastel de chocolate

-asi que no quisiste competir conmigo?-gritaba Jackson quien habia salido de mi, super indignado

-porque demonios soltaste la cuerda!-gritaba Heath saliendose por la tangente

-al diablo la cuerda! Pense que eramos un equipo!

-que siempre se convierte en uno cuando TU te enojas!-reclamaba mi primo

-eso no es cierto!

-holaaa! No estamos en un Jacuzzi o si? Siempre tengo que lidear con tus cambios de humor, jamas puedo contar al 100% con ninguno de los dos y siempre he de ser yo, quien termine soportandote!-

Ok, eso me habia dolido, a ambos, tanto a Jackson como a mi, que sali del estanque como pude jalandolo a el conmigo, pedi la llave y sin siquiera escuchar a Frankie, sali rumbo a la ducha, lo que menos queria era estar cerca de Heath

Cuando quite el barro de mi, me sente en mi cama bastante triste, Heath era con quien habia crecido, y en efecto, el habia sufrido mis cambios mas que nadie, mas jamas pense que me considerara una carga, siempre pense que eramos mas que amigos y de todos mis parientes, solo era con el, con quien realmente me sentia unido, tocaron a la puerta y mi chica entro

-te sientes mejor?

-no-contesto Jackson

Frankie se sento muy cerca

-Heath cometio un error hace un año, no vas a juzgarlo por eso ahora o si?

-me mintio!

-lo se

-no quiso participar conmigo!

-eso tambien lo se pero...entiendelo un poco, tu dualidad lo hace cometer y decir cosas que el normalmente no haria-

Yo sali en ese momento, me sentia dolido

-yo se que soy dificil,Frankie, pero de toda mi familia, solo me gusta convivir con el, nos criamos juntos -

-eso Heath lo sabe-me concedio mi novia acariciando mi rostro- y estoy segura ,que si quiso competir este año a tu lado, es porque en verdad, le gusta pasar tiempo contigo

-eso es cierto!-dijo alguien desde la ventana, mi chica y yo volteamos y era mi primo que trataba de trepar por ella quedandose atorado

-todo lo que dijo Frankie es cierto! Ayy ya me atore!-se quejaba Heath- Abbey!empujame

-no se porrrque diablos no entrrraste porrr la puerrrta-reclamaba la rusa desde afuera empujandolo

-era mas dramatico asi!auch-mi primo caia cual saco en el piso-que fuerte eres nena!

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunte molesto cruzandome de brazos

-primo-decia el levantandose-perdoname, fui muy idiota y si, en efecto, el año pasado si me fingi lastimado pero es porque la verdad,no me gusta decepcionarte

-que?-pregunte extrañado

-sabes que casi ni veo a mi hermana porque esta en la uni y es mas grande que yo y tu... Eres mi unico amigo desde siempre y eres mi bro, no quiero decepcionarte, porque yo siempre he contado contigo y aunque en incontables veces la he regado, quiero que sepas que yo voy a apoyarte, toda la vida-

Lo acepto, sus palabras me conmovieron

-nunca me decepcionarias-dije algo apenado por mi proceder- todos cometemos errores, hasta yo anoche cometi una grave equivocación al haberte gritado de esa manera en que lo hice, yo también lo lamento…y solo quiero que ambos salgamos adelante en esto

-bro..-me dijo el sonriéndome y estirando su mano- lo haremos, vamos a ganarle a los parientes de Bruce Lee, cuenta conmigo

La estreche con gusto mientras Frankie y Abbey se guiñaban un ojo con complicidad

Ahora si, dijimos ambos, a ganar esta competencia!

Salimos decididos a enfrentar a los chinos esos, que nos habían hecho la vida imposible,fuimos hacia mis tios para que nos pusieran de nuevo las esposas, la ultima prueba consistía en una carrera a campo traviesa y conseguir la mayor cantidad de pañuelos que nos habían colocado en nuestros cinturones, era una área pequeña en donde teníamos que escapar de nuestros perseguidores y tratar de ganar el mayor puntaje, asi que, Heath y yo nos miramos y sabíamos lo que ambos pensábamos:

-sin piedad contra ellos-

Sono el silbato y ambos corrimos hacia el claro tratando de buscar a nuestros primos, localizamos a dos, que eran mas chicos que nosotros y nos fue fácil arrancarles los pañuelos, eso era porque eran mas pequeños y porque en si , no querían pelear, les sonreímos y guardamos las prendas, mientras buscábamos a los siguientes

-Solo quedábamos 4 parejas-me decía Heath corriendo a mi lado

-ya lo se-le conteste-los que me interesan son esos dos chinos, vamos empatados

-no me dejare vencer por esos hijos de la soya-se burlaba Heath- vamos a demostrarles quienes son sus papis!

La otra pareja de primos, venían ya en contra nuestra pero antes de que los enfrentaramos, Mao y Tao, les cayeron encima, quitándoles los pañuelos bastante violentamente

-oigan!- grite molesto- no es necesario que los lastimen

-tu cállate-me regaño Tao – y ustedes dos!-refieriendose a los otros chicos-salgan de aquí – esto es contra ellos

Nuestros parientes salieron veloces, quedando Heath y yo frente a frente contra Tao y Mao

-Bien-llego el momento-dije

Mao con una sonrisa de burla, sacaba un pasador de sus jeans y abria las esposa zafándose ambos de ellas

-oye!-gritaba Heath molesto- eso es trampa!

-y?-decia el- quien nos va ver? Y para que lo sepan, ustedes siempre nos han caído mal

-cuentame una de vaqueros-me burle yo- eso ya lo sabíamos, ustedes tampoco nos caen de lujo-

-pues entonces…creo que les quitaremos esos pañuelos

Y se dejaron venir contra nuestra, nosotros no hicimos otra cosa mas que correr, no queríamos que nos los quitaran ya que toda la familia tenia las esperanzas puestas en nosotros

-Holt-decia Heath agitadísimo- piensa en algo!

-estoy pensando! Estoy pensando!-

-pues piensa mas rápido

Sentimos el jalon de Mao sobre Heath mas este se alcanzo a zafar, buscando entre los arboles la manera de perderlos, yo protegi a mi primo de Tao que estaba a punto de tirarlo aventándo yo al tipo con fuerza y rebotandolo en contra de un árbol

-sono duro!-se burlaba Burns- que bonito guamazo se metio

-deja tus bromas y corre!-grite

Mao auxilio a su hermano que aun se veía bastante confundido con el golpe, les llevábamos ya cierta ventaja cuando mi primo se paro de improvisto jalándome con violencia

-porque te paras!-le regañe furico

-no vamos a estar escapando siempre-me dijo el-debemos enfrentarlos Holt-

Yo lo mire asombrado, el tenia razón, no teníamos porque huir, no era digno de un chico de Monster High

-de acuerdo-sonrei-vamos por ellos

Y volvimos nuestros pasos, buscando a ese par de tramposos, los cuales nos cayeron encima, y comenzamos a pelear los 4 como perros y gatos, sacando polvo cual caricatura de Looney Tunes, Tao estaba por jalar el pañuelo de Heath cuando le jale el cabello haciendo que lo soltara, mientras mi primo se salvaba de que se lo quitaran,Mao me soltaba tremendo puñetazo en el rostro a lo que Burns respondio con otro muchísimo mas fuerte dejando al chico totalmente noqueado, Tao iba a contrarestar mas le repeti la dosis. Les quitamos el pañuelo y ambos nos miramos felices, habíamos ganado la competencia!

Ya se imaginaran ustedes el recibimiento que nuestros parientes nos hicieron cuando salimos del claro mostrando los trofeos de guerra, fue épico! El griterio fue general,Todos festejaban que nosotros hubiésemos sido los ganadores, Frankie me felicitaba con un gran beso al igual que Abbey a su chico, la fiesta en verdad comenzó en ese momento y fue una bastante divertida en donde hice gala de mi habilidad de D.J. creo que no había gozado una fiesta familiar como esa ocasión, cuando recordé, lo que estaba por entregarle a mi chica, mientras mi familia bailaba, yo le pedi a Frankie ser mi novia formal, y le entregue mi anillo de graduación a lo que ella,feliz y radiante, me dijo que si, me sentí realmente el hombre mas afortunado en todo el planeta, tenia todo lo que realmente quería, mire en derredor y valore…que tenia una bellísima novia, unos padres que se amaban, y un amigo que era mas mi hermano y que podía contar con el..para todo, si…en ocasiones no sabemos cuan afortunados somos, de saber realmente con quien contamos…como mi amigo Deuce, que en ese mismo instante, le llegaba un mensaje en su iphone que decía:

"Esta es mi dirección, Central Ave. Edificio Hillton, penthouse 1106, espero verte por mi humilde departamento para poder charlar pronto"

Poseidon

Deuce sonreía en verdad sintiéndose afortunado de saber, que podía contar ahora con un padre

La familia no siempre es lo que uno desea, en ocasiones te decepciona, te defrauda, te atemoriza incluso, yo, estando en la reunión anual, creo que soy de los muchos que piensa, que somos humanos destinados a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, habrá parientes con los que jamas te lleves bien y habrá otros

Como Heath Burns

Mi primo

Que cuando lo ves

Solo piensas:

Gracias Dios…por tener la fortuna…de tenerlo en mi familia

Mi nombre es Holt Hyde

Nos vemos pronto!

**HOLAAAA! Feliz dia! :D**

**Espero que este lunes sea el inicio de una gran semana**

**Si, Heath siempre suele arruinarlo pero siempre hace lo posible por remediarlo**

**Es un gran personaje! Es mi segundo chico Monster Favorito**

**Yo tuve la fortuna de tener un "Heath" en mi vida, que fue mi prima, con la que creci y me divertia horrores,con ella tuve una conexión especial y creo que entiendo el sentimiento de Holt de tener a su primo a su lado, por desgracia, nosotras nos separamos hace 5 años por problemas familiares y aunque nos volvimos a reunir, descubri con dolor, que ya no era lo mismo y si se siente como si hubieses perdido, a tu gran amigo, en cierta manera, dedico este fic a ella, que sabe bien que contara toda la vida conmigo aunque las cosas hayan cambiado.**

**Claro que Thad y Clawdeen siguen juntos! Si son unos de mis favoritos!, tu espera el ultimo fic de esta temporada, y ahí tendras una gran sorpresa **

**Espero verlas el próximo miércoles que la historia que tanto me pedían comenzara y relatada por nuestro guapísimo Griego!**

**Cleuce,.. el inico**

**Llevara por nombre, y como su nombre lo indica, es la historia de como se conocieron, mi pareja favorita!**

**Espero les guste y la apoyen tanto como todos mis fics , los cuales, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que les han brindado**

**Mil gracias**

**Su amiga**

**REY KON**

**Nos vemos el miércoles!**


End file.
